of Pizza Girls and Redheads
by piratejackfan
Summary: enter Tai: a pizza delivery girl. her new customers have just moved to Twilight Town and have never seen a girl driver before. one of them finds her cute, but Tai has some secrets of her own. will she fall for axel or will her past catch up with her? AU
1. chapter one

**hey guys, its pira here! **

**i know chapter one is short, but i just wanted to provide basic character intros and looking at the many many pages of what ive already written, this seemed to be a good break-off point.**

**i hadnt meant to post this story really but a friend of mine read it and raved about how much she liked it so. . . here you go ^_^**

**i did try very hard to make axel in character, along with the other AU characters the reader will come across. i like to think i put cute little references to the actual games in places so have fun finding them all XD**

**of course we all know i only own my OCs and none of the kh chars or locations mentioned here**

* * *

><p>"Tai, your delivery's up" called Makayla as she placed the final part to my order under the heating tray. After double checking the address on the delivery slip, I called out my time<p>

"Driver out, ten minutes!"

A chorus of "drive safe, driver!"s rang out behind me. Protocols: funny things. I glanced at the address. *sigh* another drive all the way up to Station Heights. What a pain. I read the label "New customer" hmm fourth new customer run tonight.

Since the GPS in the store was crap and got me lost half the time, I invested in a phone app that had an excellent GPS on it. I've never been lost with it. Handy.

Like any other delivery, I had the credit card receipt in my hand along with a pen (no one has pens ready anymore *sigh*) and the order when I rang the doorbell. Now, for the most part, I didn't bother looking to hard and customer faces. I mean the usual: meet their eyes when you talk to them, smile and be friendly, but the person who opened the door didn't require me to be told to meet his eyes. Startling green eyes, the reddest hair I've ever seen, and the most curious tattoos under his eyes.

This time I smiled genuinely "I have your pizza sir. It took 16 minutes from the time your order was placed to the time it arrived to the door." (we were required to say that to new customers) I had the pizza out and waiting for him to take it before he reacted. He was staring at me in surprise.

"youre a. . . GIRL!" he said, completely dumbfounded. "I didn't know they LET girls deliver"

Slightly weirded out, I replied, "uh, yeah. I'm the only girl deliverer for mahjong pizza actually, but if you could sign the slip sir. . ." I tried holding out the credit card slip for him to sign. He didn't take it but called behind him

"Hey Demyx! Get your lazy ass over here! You've gotta see this!" inwardly I sighed, I got paid half the munny I got in shop while I was on a run. This guy was making me mess with my delivery times.

"I'm very sorry sir but I have other orders waiting back at the shop, I really. . ." I was interrupted by a finger over my lips.

"One: call me Axel sweet stuff. Two: you can wait a sec, cantcha?" he winked and I inwardly sighed again, trying to keep my "customer smile" on. His friend showed up at the door, looking confused. I would be too; I mean, its just pizza right? But he had the same stupid expression on his face as his friend did.

"They let girls deliver?" this weird kid with a blonde mullet asked in the same tone that "Axel" had.

"Sir—I mean AXEL, please sign my slip, I really have to get back to my other runs." The one named Axel huffed and motioned for his friend to take the pizzas while he signed, though his smirk had me worried. He handed my pen and the top half back and stood there waiting. I just took the slip back and said

"Thank you, have a great night" and turned to get back in my car, but something grabbed my ponytail, pulling me back

"Owwwww!" I moaned as I turned back to face Axel. "Yes? Do you need something else sir?" I was pretty miffed that he did that.

He smiled again "Well aren't you gonna look at the tip?"

My reply was automatic. "It's against protocol to look at or count tips until after we get in the car. It's rude."

He just laughed. "That's no fun, I wanna see your reaction." So worriedly I glanced at the slip. My jaw nearly dropped off my face. 1200 munny tip? I looked back up at him, quietly snickering but as soon as I noticed me staring, he winked and said

"see you later delivery girl, I've suddenly got me a pizza tooth" after which comment, he shut the door.

I sped back to my car. This is gonna fuck up the in-store delivery time and my own personal record for sure. . . damn crazy weirdos. Sometimes I hate Twilight Town.

When I got back in the store, I called out my "to the door time" which was 16 minutes and the manager called me out.

"You were gone over twenty minutes! How could the delivery time have taken only 6 minutes to get there but 14 coming back?" I sighed. Good ol Ray, always managing the store and everyone in it

"They were a couple of weirdos" I rolled my eyes. "Darn guys have never seen a girl delivery person before so the guy wouldn't sign my slip for the longest time. Real pain; buuuuuut. . ." I held up the receipt for him to see. His mouth droped exactly the way mine had. That was 3 times your average "good tip" and 4 times a "normal" tip. I thought to myself that I would put up with that again if I got such a great tip again

Ray composed himself, "well, good job then but you have two more orders up. Chop chop"

I threw him a casual salute and got to it.

About a week later, I answered one of the phones (while waiting on a delivery, it was also a driver's job to answer phones. . . yaaaay)

"Hello, thank you for calling Twilight Town Mahjong Pizza, this is Tai, how can I help you today?"

"Hi there. Do you happen to know who's running deliveries right now?" the voice asked. Huh, odd question but whatever.

"That would be me sir, I'm the only driver in right now," I responded.

"Hmm, Tai, huh? Okay I'll have a large, all meat pizza then" I entered the order into the computer and took down his credit card information and confirmed his address. After assuring him that his order would be ready in about 20 minutes, we hung up the phone.

I cleared the address on my GPS and set out. Familiar neighborhood, I knew where I was going. Though when I double checked the address after reaching the house I groaned internally. . . THESE people again.

Normally, im not one to remember customers or their houses but for obvious reasons, I remembered these strange people. _Here we go. . . _ I thought to myself, getting out of my car to ring the doorbell.

The Axel guy answered it immediately.

"So your name's Tai, huh?" he asked before I could say anything. He leaned against the doorframe casually, not looking like he intended to get his pizza anytime soon.

"Yes. . . ?" I replied. I wish he would just take the pizza and sign my slip like a normal person.

"Dem!" he called back into the house. "would you grab the pizza for me?"

"Why? Your'e right there!" came the disembodied reply.

The Axel character rubbed his forehead in a frustrated sort of way "just do it, okay?"

The mullet kid came out to get my pizza and sign for it, grumbling all the way. While I was busy with Demyx, the redhead reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hey!" I shouted "Give that back!" He just flashed me a mischievous grin and started messing with it

"Look you. . . I'm not above taking this pizza and shoving it in your face, now hand over the phone!" I growled. So much for customer politeness.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now if you behave like that, I wont give you a nice tip" he smiled nastily and handed back my phone. This man. . . infuriated me. Did he treat everyone like this or did he just think that because I was a girl pizza deliverer, I must be some flirtatious ditz? Either way, I was about to hit this guy. But he escaped me by signing my receipt and handing it back saying

"I will be seeing YOU again" another self-satisfied smirk before the door shut. I didn't bother to look at the tip this time because frankly, I didn't care. I've had it to the brink with guys and being played with was not on my agenda.

When I got back, I had to give another explanation to a grumpy Ray and for good reason. These long deliveries were really messing with our store records. I had to make up for it by doing all of the late driver's dishes that night. . . grrr.

* * *

><p><strong>so, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. couple things i feel compelled to add:<strong>

**-yes there ARE pizza delivery girls, just so you know**

**-yes, the way that particular shop is run is how it is in real life (trust me, i know XD)**

**-yes, i HAVE gotten people staring at me because i was in fact a girl driver. never had anyone yank on my ponytail before though :P just seemed like something Axel would do ^_^ anyways, i hope you liked it. and remember, this is an axel fanfic, all flames will just make Axel happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**its pira again with an update to the story (omg really)**

**i dont have much to say on this chapter, just read and enjoy**

**and of course: i dont own the characters (minus Tai) or the locations mentioned ^_^ **

* * *

><p>Finally! I had a whole weekend off. This was the first time ive had one off since, well I started working at Mahjong. One thing about a pizza place: nights and weekends galore. No social life allowed, oh well. Its not like I HAD much of a social life at that point.<p>

I was walking aimlessly around the sandlot, enjoying my self-time, humming a bit to myself when my phone buzzed, informing me I had a text message.

**From: unknown**

**Where were ya today? I ordered pizza and got some guy in cammo pants deliver my food. Im pretty sure that aint you babe.**

I stopped in my tracks. What? I had an idea about who it was but it infuriated me to know he was so confident as to think it was okay to text me. So I spammed the reply button and wrote:

**To: unknown**

**May I presume this is that Axel character? Well if you must know, I have the weekend off. Im not the only driver Mahjong has. And HOW may I ask did you get this number and WHY you see fit to contact me with it?**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply

**From: unknown**

**Yeah, course its Axel. I got your number when you so kindly lent me your phone the other day. Of course I know youre not the only driver, silly girl. . .**

**Not working you say? Wanna tell me where you are? Cute girl like you shouldn't be alone, never know what might happen all on your lonesome.**

I could just SEE the smirk he must have on his face right now, it positively infuriated me.

**To: unknown**

**. . . find some other girl to harass please. Im not interested.**

**From: unknown**

**Ouch hun, you wound me. Im just concered about your wellbeing is all. No need to hate :)**

_My ass _I thought automaticly. I didn't notice but I had walked all the way from sand lot to tram common without noticing. Oops

**To: unknown**

**Is there something in specific you wanted or did you just text to annoy me?**

**From: unknown**

**Sure. Turn around.**

What? Turn around, what the hell does that mean?

I felt a pair of unfamiliar hands cover my eyes and a seductive voice whisper in my ear

"Guess who" it said.

I flinched hard. I didn't care for physical contact like most people seemed to. It made me uncomfortable to an extreme degree. I whirled around, glaring at the one who would dare violate my personal space. Of course it was Axel.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I shouted. "Cant you just leave me alone?"

He smirked "But wheres the fun in that?"

I sighed. "Look, you are extremely attractive" I admitted and his cocky smile grew "and I" I emphasized myself by pointing "am just some random girl who delivers pizza. You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you. Im SURE you have plenty of potential girlfriends that would LOVE to be toyed with. I however am NOT on whatever twisted menu you think im on. Okay?" Blunt but that's how my personality is. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Of course he didn't take me seriously and laughed. When I simply crossed my arms and waited for a proper reply, he looked at me seriously for the first time.

"I know youre afraid of letting anyone get close to you because youre afraid they will hurt you. And I should probably follow that sentence with an 'again' attatched to it" I swear I felt the color drain from my face. This guy saw right through me. I wasn't even ready to admit that to myself yet; and that made me angry. Who was this strange guy with fire-red hair that saw right through me and how dare he analyze me like some psychologist?

"I assume your silence means im right" he said seriously and moved in to brush a loose strand of hair from my face.

I grabbed his wrist before he could, my hand was shaking.

"How dare you think you can come into my life and 'figure me out' like you've known me for years? DON'T come any closer. You don't know me, whats happened in my life, or what my problems are. Text me again and I'll have your number blocked." I shoved his hand away and stormed off, trying to keep myself from crying. He didn't follow me as I left, nor did I look back.

* * *

><p>I did not see him for several weeks. I got no more orders from him while at work and he did not text me.<p>

But one afternoon, I was waiting in line at the moogle shop when I spotted him, heading in my general direction. I tried to make myself smaller, hoping he wouldn't see me when he passed but no such luck. Now I faced a problem: take off and give up the spot ive been in for the last half hour or keep my spot and pay for my supplies and run. Simply because I didn't want to come back later, I chose the latter, putting on a displeased face that was obvious enough for him to see at a distance.

Of course he couldn't take the hint and approached me anyway. I was the first to speak

"What do YOU want?" I asked icily.

He kept his face neutral. "To buy you an ice cream" he said simply, seemingly ignoring my hostility though it was blatant. As I finally made it to the front of the line to pay for my goods, I glared at him.

"Not on your life!" I retorted. I just wanted to be away from here and get home. The moogle thanked me for my business and I turned to leave but Axel followed.

"Do you have a GOOD reason why not?" he accused, grabbing my wrist as I reached the underground tram, forcing me to stop. I whirled around at him

"I know your type: Mr. Bad Boy, make those sorry bitches fall in love with you, maybe play around a bit physically, then leave them broken hearted because its FUN! Well forget it, find some other plaything, I'm NOT falling for it!" I tried wrenching my hand away but he gripped it tighter. He was mad.

"So that's what you think I am? You know not all guys are like that, you know. And I'm sorry to say sister, I'm not one of them!" I snorted.

"Watch, I believe it JUST because you said it and I'll blindly fall in love with you. Nice try, I'm probably just another bet you made with your friends to see if you can get in bed with me. Sorry but like I said: I'm not falling for it" I still tried to twist my hand free but he refused to budge.

"Another? That's why you don't trust me? This sort of thing has happened before?" he raised an eyebrow, anger gone.

Shit. . . I didn't respond, I just looked down at the ground, completely embarrassed that I basically admitted someone did that to me. He looked at me and swung me by my wrist around the corner, officially out of sight from the main street. I bumped into the wall as he let my wrist go but placed his hands on either side of my head, bringing his face close in to mine.

"If I wanted to, I could rape you, right here, right now. And you couldn't do anything to stop me" I tried shoving him away from me but he just grabbed my hands and pinned them up to the wall next to my face with his.

"But I'm not. You know why? Because I DIDN'T make any stupid bet, I'm NOT just trying to get in bed with you, I'm genuinely interested in buying you some ice cream. So if you're through with those excuses would you please let me let me buy you some?" he let me up from the wall and picked up my purchases which I had droped when he grabed me and held his hand out, in invitation.

I couldn't reply so I hesitantly took his hand. He flashed me a smile.

"Don't worry Tai, im a gentleman, I swear." I sincerely doubted that but I didn't say anything as I let him lead me to a spot in Twilight Town that I wasn't familiar with: The top of the clock tower in central station.

I wasn't the type to get vertigo easily but being up so high, with so few safety precautions made me nervous. I stayed back towards the clock and he laughed at me. I swear I heard a muttered "chicken" but I pretended not to hear it. While eating our ice cream, he asked me questions. I still didn't trust him fully but I answered honestly.

"What year are you?" he asked first. I didn't get why he asked it like I was still in middle school so I answered

"Once the summer is over, I'll start my second year at the university." I replied looking for his reaction. He nearly choked on his popsicle stick.

"You're in college? How old are you?" he demanded. I didn't understand why he was so shocked

"Eighteen. . . ?" he looked at me like I was some lying two year old.

"You're in your second year college but youre not even 19 yet? I don't buy it. Course, you don't even look 18. MAYBE 16. . . "

Grumbling about being called a liar, I took out my driver's license and my school ID which had my join school date on it. After verifying that I was, in fact NOT a liar, he let out a low whistle.

"I have a late birthday" I explained my age.

"I guess we will be seeing more of eachother then, I just transferred to the university here" he grinned.

Trying to be polite, I asked "what's your major?" but he hesitated, running his fingers through the back of his hair

"Well. . . I want to be . . . see it's pretty weird, I don't like to talk about it. . ." I doubted it could be much worse than mine so I just looked at him.

"Okay fine. You know how on CSI, they have the weird guy who always looks at the little teeny things? Like bugs, DNA, and gunpowder?" I nodded and he continued "I wanna be the 'bugs and slime' guy" he used air quotes.

I nearly fell off the tower in surprise. Mine was still weirder but he definitely got a prize. I hate bugs but that's just me. But then again, Sunset U is known for its fantastic criminalistics program so that's probably why he transferred in the first place.

"Not as strange as mine is. . ." I replyed and blushed. He raised an eyebrow and watched me expectantly. But I shook my head

"its pretty weird. Specially for a girl. . ." I answered his look. No way was I going to tell him. If he liked me before, I knew he wouldn't like me much after. He looked down, thinking, but when he faced me again, his expression almost made me run away.

"Well if you aren't gonna talk, I'm afraid I might have to take drasctic measures. . ." I glared at him, not having a clue what he was about to do. I should have run.

He lunged at me, catching me by the waist and pulled us farther into the platform so we wouldn't fall off and he proceeded to tickle me mercilessly. As any poor sap who is extremely ticklish knows: you get so angry but you cant stop laughing.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cried, giving up "I'll tell you, just stop tickling me!" he let me up, grinning triumphantly. I leaned against the tower, catching my breath.

"I want to be a forensic pathologist. . ." I said, looking away from him. Knowing he would have no clue what that was, I began to explain. "basically, im someone they take victims of suspicious deaths to. . . I would do their autopsies" I peeked over to see what his reaction was, afraid he would react like most other people.

But he was right in my face. I didn't flinch this time.

"Silly girl, I know what a forensic pathologist is. And youre right: it IS pretty weird for a girl" he laughed and I looked down, cursing myself for bringing it up. He took my chin and forced me to look at him. "But that's a great thing. You and me: we're like two peas in a pod" he chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere just coz you've got more balls than most girls I know. You're stuck with me. Got it memorized?" I nodded, unsure if the "balls" comment was supposed to be a complement or not.

He let me go and sat next to me, bathing his face in the always setting sun. we were quiet for a while, which suited me fine, I didn't care for the extra attention I was getting.

He turned to me and said "I betcha don't know why the sun sets red." I smiled back

"Light is made of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest" I replied softly. He laughed, as if I had stolen those words right from his mouth.

"You're a pretty smart cookie Tai. Don't ever forget that." I just looked at him strangely. Why did he need to say that? but he changed the subject when he saw his watch. I looked at mine too.

Oops.

"It's pretty late" we both said at the same time. I blushed and he laughed again. As we made our way back to the ground he asked

"So. . . am I allowed to text you again, or will you block my number?" I did a double take.

"You still have it?" I asked, completely thrown.

He smirked playfully at me "sure, I didn't know when I'd be needing someone to keep me company at night, so I saved your number"

"Aside from blatant sexual references" I looked at him and he shrugged "I suppose I wouldn't mind a text or two. . ."

I purchased my ticket to the sunset terrace and turned to say goodbye to Axel for the night. He brought me off to the side.

"I noticed something about you." He said cryptically.

Great now what? I thought to myself, how did I embarrass myself this time?

He brought up a hand to stroke my face but as soon as he made contact I flinched and pulled away out of habit.

"why does it bother you when I touch you?" he frowned. "do you still think so little of me?"

Oh. I guess that was hard to miss. . .

"It's not just you. It's everyone. Even when my best friend hugs me, I get uncomfortable. I don't know why; I've always been this way." He flashed a look that had me confused but it was gone faster than I could register what it meant exactly. It was replaced by his normal "I know something you don't" expression.

"Don't hurt yourself on the train sweetheart, I'll text you later" he finished his goodbye with a wink and left just as the train pulled in.

* * *

><p><strong>so there's chapter two ^_^ its longer than the first (yay) and i went through it three times to make sure i got everything the way i liked it O_O<strong>

**so now i request to the readers that you read it and tell me why you hate it~**

**until next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys, pira again. i know i got this updated fast (dont get use to it) but ive been working on another story too and before i got completely caught up in it, i wanted to finish/edit this chapter, so. . . here it is :)**

**Axel: *buts in author's note* yeah yeah, just get on with the story**

**pira: axel! leave the fourth wall alone! get back into the story!**

**Axel: whatever, but before i go. . . . **

**-remember only the story belongs to pira. tai, on the other hand is all mine ;)**

**pira: get out! *sigh***

**okay, so enjoy chapter three~**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to a familiar buzzing as my phone proclaimed I had a text waiting. I assumed it was Axel texting me so obscenely early and opened my phone to tell him to go away until I was properly awake. But it was just Mel: my best friend.<p>

**From: Mel**

**Who was that piece of sexy you were with last night and where can I get some?**

**click to see attached picture**

What was he talking about? I clicked on the picture, revealing it to be a photo taken of the two of us last night (Axel and I that is), while he was about to brush my cheek in the train station (or try to anyway). The pic was clearly taken without either subject's permission as someone's head was half in it.

**To: Mel**

**Sorry my dear he's straight**

**Where the HELL did you get that picture?**

Oh yeah. Couple things you should know about Mel: the first being that Mel is in fact a guy. No, its not short for "Melanie" silly people. Also a no to those of you wondering what Mel is short for. Other thing you might have guessed by now as that Mel is more crooked than a successful politician. So there you have it.

He took ages replying.

**From: Mel**

**Oh um I promised not to tell. You'd probably kill him. . .**

**And DAMN. Straight chicks get all the luck. :(**

I could guess who it was but that was a matter to pursue later. Oh wait, another text. Not from Mel this time

**From: unknown**

No, I still haven't added Axel as a contact yet. . . shut up.

**Hey babe, do you work today?**

Sighing, I added the number to my save contacts and replied.

**To: Axel**

**No, I don't but since when have we advanced to the "babe" stage. As far as I'm aware, we're at barely tolerable.**

Let him make what he can of that.

Oh wow he does he text fast

**From: Axel**

**And you will not let me forget that will you?**

**Alright fine, TAI: you wanna do something with me this afternoon?**

I pondered that, knowing what he wanted but I decided to give him a hard time.

**To: Axel**

**Taibabe. Thanks.**

**And I dunno, are you officially asking me out now or are you gonna play around with "friends" a while before going for the throat?**

**From: Axel**

***snaps fingers* darn, ive been figured out.**

**Yes, this is officially a date request. One that you have yet to answer I might point out.**

I considered. Last night was kind of a date. . . in a weird sort of way. What the hell? Why not?

**To: Axel**

**Well if youre that desparate for someone, I couldn't possibly disappoint you.**

Less than two seconds after I put the phone down, it buzzed again.

**From: Axel**

**Desperate? Don't make me laugh tai ;) excited for this afternoon, maybe a bit 3**

**Meet me by the crack in market street at 2. You know the one.**

**To: Axel**

**I know it. . .see you there.**

I'm not your typical excited girl who spends three hours getting ready for a first date. I just threw on a pair of nicer jeans and one of my more attractive short sleeves. There. Just like just about any other day.

At two, I arrived at the crack that led to the forest outside the town to see Axel already waiting, leaning against the wall. A local girl I remembered from my high school was flirting with him, twirling her hair cutely, trying to win him over, but he looked annoyed. As soon as he saw me, he immediately pushed away from the wall and strode past the girl like she didn't exist and met me where I was.

"Hmm" I remarked "good to know the local wildlife has noticed you" I glanced at the girl who was walking away disappointed.

He gave me that familiar smile of his "The wildlife is cute, but it's the natives I come for" he brushed my hair from my face that had gotten out of my ponytail. I flinched involuntarily.

"Huh. Still not touch-friendly, are we? Well I'll have to try and fix that." his words worried me but he changed the subject when he noticed what I was wearing.

"THANK you for wearing normal clothes. I was afraid you would wear one of those frilly bits that would make what we're doing today impossible." He smiled at me "you're one strange girl Tai"

I laughed on the outside "Yeah well, I really don't own too many 'frills'"

I noticed what he was wearing for the first time. A dark red hoodie with the sleeves missing, long black jeans that emphasized his height, a pair of black converse shoes that looked new, and a chain around his neck with a weird symbol hanging from it. I cant believe I had never noticed how well he dressed. I was to preoccupied looking at his face. . . at the risk of sounding somewhat cliché: Edward Cullen had nothing on this guy.

"Tsk tsk," Axel replied "Well some frills are nice, I'll have to make you get some" he winked at me, obviously thinking about something.

Trying to change the subject, I asked "So, what exactly ARE we doing that required my wearing of jeans today?"

He appeared to muse about it "Well I was thinking we would do some exploring"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, knowing where he intended to go.

"You know that entire forrest is private property, we would be trespassing" I said with a frown. I didn't like breaking the rules. But of course he just laughed.

"No one's been living on that property for years sweetheart. And common! You gotta live on the wild side a little" another mischievous grin.

I had to consciously make myself not jerk my hand from his when he took it to lead me into the forest. I sighed in defeat and allowed him to take me through the crack in the wall, praying no one saw us.

We came out into a clearing revealing an old mansion with rusted gates, vines covering the entire structure, and long since destroyed pillars in what used to be a courtyard. I didn't even know there was a house back here.

"Wow" I breathed without giving my mouth permission to speak "I didn't know this was back here!"

Another triumphant grin.

"Glad you like it. Demyx and I found this place when we first moved here. I made him come exploring with me."

The afternoon was lovely, he was kind and polite, respecting my personal space; not at all how he acted the first couple times I've seen him. Obviously he was trying to impress me, and he succeeded. He asked me what I liked and hated, my favorite things and what I couldn't stand and in turn I found some things about him.

Demyx was his step brother but also one of his best friends despite how lazy he was and they lived together in the house that I delivered to. His father was independently wealthy which explained why he could afford the obscene tips he left me, his true interest in trace evidence was actually arson investigation. Apparently, as a younger kid, he had some sort of psychotic pyro-mania which I only found out after prodding him a bit about his childhood. We never broached the "ex" subject for which I was grateful for.

Again, he saw me to central station before saying goodbye.

"I hope you enjoyed today" he eyed me playfully.

I thought about it and told the truth, "Yes, actually I did. it was nice" without thinking about the potential consequences of my action, I smiled warmly at him.

For once, Axel didn't seem to know what to say. He stood there with his mouth slightly open, like he wanted to say something but he couldn't get it out. Finally he gave up, telling me that he would see me soon and walked away, leaving me extremely confused. Had I done something wrong?

On the train I got a text

**From: Axel**

**You know you should smile more often. It shuts me up nicely 3**

He acted so strangely because I smiled? Did I have something in my teeth? I checked against the screen of my phone. All clear.

**To: Axel**

**You were quiet at the station because I smiled at you. . .? so I didn't do anything wrong?**

I don't understand this man at all. How could me enjoying spending an afternoon with someone cause them to act so strangely?

**From: Axel**

**Seriously? That's what you thought? Oh wow, im sorry Tai, I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea. No, you did NOTHING wrong, actually, you did something very right. You should do it more often**

**To: Axel**

**I don't understand. . . why is a smile all that great? I smile a lot O_o**

**From: Axel**

**Lol you really don't get it? Shame, well far be it for me to spoil it for you. I guess youll have to figure that out on your own.**

**To: Axel**

**You like to drive me crazy don't you?**

**From: Axel**

**You know it babycakes. Can I see you tomorrow?**

**To: Axel**

**Sorry. . . I work tomorrow and every day after that for four days.**

**From: Axel**

**Huh, alright. Can I see you in four days?**

I smiled a bit to myself.

**To: Axel**

**If you stop calling my babycakes, I suppose that would be fine.**

**From: Axel**

**I guess ill have to come up with something else to call you then.**

I frowned, dreading what else he would come up with to call me.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah, this chapter was a bit shorter *looks away guiltily* but hey, its only been like two days since i last updated so it all balances out!<strong>

**Tai: yeah right, you were just to excited to announce that someone finally favorited your story**

**pira: tai? how'd you get here?**

**Axel: hey, dont look at me *tries to look innocent***

**pira: Axel. . . . once i finish my author's notes, you are so dead!**

**Tai: here's a bat. have fun~**

**Axel: hey, come on babe, are you really going to turn me over like that?**

**Tai: yeah, actually i am. have fun pira :) *takes off running before Axel can catch her***

**pira: . . . okay so besides my characters breaking into my author's notes . i'd like to thank those of you who favorited my story :D it means alot to me ^_^ still no reviews yet *tries not to cry***

**but seriously, tell me what im doing wrong please~**

**until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**pira: 'tis everyone's most obscure pirate author here with another update! **

**axel: and some good news!~**

**Tai: yeah, pira has decided to let us stay on to help introduce her chapters!**

**pira: *grumbles* not like i had a choice, stupid pyro wouldnt let me leave my house until i agreed. . . **

**Axel: i dont know what youre talking about :)**

**pira: hmph like hell.**

**Tai: uh anyway, here's chapter four, remember, pira only owns the plot and my character concept :)**

**Axel: and i own Tai :)**

**both: *smacks axel***

**pira: you said that last chapter. using the same joke twice gets old idiot**

* * *

><p>A couple days went by, more texting back and forth, Axel trying to come up with an acceptable nickname for me.<p>

Mel and I had gotten lunch at one of the restaurants, enjoying the warm summer air. I noticed Axel approaching the eatery with someone I've never met before. This kid looked way younger than him. Maybe 15-ish at a guess. His blonde hair was spiked up in the front in an odd sort of curve and his blue eyes were deeper than sapphire.

Mel took one glance and whispered to me "Wow, how old do you think that kid is?"

Knowing what he was thinking about I replied "Young enough to not be legal dearie"

He sighed and dropped his head onto his arms. "Darn. Life hates me" he mumbled. My only response was to giggle.

Axel who hadn't noticed us at first heard me and snapped his head in our direction. I waved shyly and he and his friend took a detour to our table. Both sat down in the two open chairs. Of course Mel had to try his chances

"Wow" he said to the redhead "I'm not quite sure I've seen someone so nice looking as you, you busy tonight?" there was a _thunk_ sound as my head audibly hit the table in exasperation.

Axel's eyebrows shot up in surprise "hey, uh sorry man, I don't swing that way. . ." he held his hands up defensively. I couldn't help it: his expression was SO funny, I laughed out loud, not meaning to make as much noise as I did.

I tried covering my mouth to stifle the laughter but it refused to be contained and I still giggled like some idiot school girl. After I finally settled down, I noticed Axel was leaning back in his chair with a bemused expression on his face.

I kicked Mel off his chair for making me laugh so hard. I nodded to myself when I heard the whining "oww" from the ground and turned to Axel who was now looking like HE was trying not to laugh

"Uhm sorry. . . I didn't mean to laugh at you. Its just your expression when Mel asked you was so funny" I looked down. I was sure he didn't appreciate being laughed at. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear

"You should laugh more often, it's very attractive on you" I looked up to see his face inches from mine, waiting for a response.

"Hey, Tai. Me and Roxas are gonna go get some ice cream. We'll catch up later" Mel's voice startled me; Roxas? I looked at the shy boy that was standing slightly off to the side and I raised an eyebrow.

Mel nodded and winked at me suggestively and I had to stifle my laughter again

"Okay. . . have fun then" I managed to say. Somehow Axel had managed to take the seat Mel was in just a second ago, his arm draped over back of my chair.

"Huh" he shook his head disapprovingly. "either Roxas is in for a rude awakening in a few minutes or he's been hiding something from me" My shoulders were shaking from the effort of holding in another outburst. I think he noticed because he changed the subject.

"I've been thinking about what I could call you and I think I've got something." He flashed me a grin and I turned to look up at him nervously, fearing the worst.

"It's not a nickname per se, It's more like a title." I kept myself calm as I waited for him to say it.

He leaned in close again "how about I call you. . . 'my girlfriend'?"

I smiled gently "so whats the catch?" he seemed thrilled that I immediately caught on.

"It means you have to get used to a bit more touching. . ." he trailed off and reached out to stroke my cheek. My breath caught as the back of his hand made contact but I made an effort not to flinch away this time. His hand was warm and soft, leaving a trail of tingles where he touched me.

He pulled away and smirked "see now that wasn't too hard, was it?" I stuck my tongue at him

"Yes, in fact it was very hard" I retorted. His smile grew wider.

"Well it looks like we will have to practice a lot, won't we?" he grabbed me at my waist and scooted me closer to him so he could rest his head on my shoulder. I had to exercise enormous restraint to not freak out but my breathing became irregular as I fought panic.

"I gue. . ." I tried to catch my breath "I guess I wal. . . walked into that one, hu-huh?" I tried to crack a joke to hide my discomfort. He laughed very softly, his breath so close to my ear, I shivered involuntarily.

"That you did. But now that I think on it, didn't you say you had work today?"

I nodded, the movement causing Axel's head to move in synch with mine.

"I do, but it doesn't start till four." I glanced at my phone. I had a couple hours.

"I'll make sure we order pizza then tonight" he announced, releasing my waist and sitting up straight. He still had me close enough that our bodies were touching but it gave me the space to lean forward on the table to recover properly.

"Hmm" he mused. He was playing with my loose hair as I tried to steady my breathing "You really don't like physical contact, huh?" still leaning with my head against the table, I shook my head vigorously.

I couldn't see his expression but his response sounded ecstatic

"then youre putting up with it for me" I nodded. So quietly, I wasn't sure if I heard him, a quiet "Thank you" escaped his lips.

I jumped as a sudden loud, obnoxious "konichiwa" rang repeatedly, getting louder with each repeat. I heard a "tch" from Axel as he reached for his phone. Oh: that was a ringtone, right.

He glanced at the caller ID and flipped his phone open

"Yeah? I'm kinda busy here Demyx

. . .

"He did what? Are you sure?

. . .

"Really? He SAID that?

. . . You told him? Dammit Dem, why'd you do that?"

I was watching him get angrier as the conversation went on, but at that point he glanced nervously to me and covered the speaker on the phone

"How. . . would you like to meet my dad?" he asked, clearly not pleased.

Not understanding completely, I shrugged and nodded.

He turned back to the phone "Dem, you there?

"Yeah I just did. . .

"Yes, she said she'll come.

"Seriously man, that was low. You needa learn to mind your own damn business and you tell him to mind his!

"Yes, yes we're leaving right now. No don't worry about it, she doesn't have to work for another 2 hours.

"Right, yeah you too. Be there soon" he shut the phone and sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair.

"So. . . " I tried to piece what was happening together "your brother told your dad that we were together and it makes you mad?" I guessed.

He leaned forward, facing me

"It's not at all that I don't want people to know that we're going out, its just. . . my dad is one of those 'class before love' people. To him, youre just a commoner that im 'better' than. I knew this was gonna happen but I really was hoping to put it off until you were more sure about me." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head "I'm afraid my dad might scare ya off to be honest"

"So. . . why did your brother tell your dad then if you knew it would end badly?"

Getting up and holding out his hand for me to get up too he answered

"The idiot didn't think about his reaction. I'm not quite sure what Dem told him, but he knows all he needs to at this point. Now he's probably gonna tell you to back off from me." He rolled his eyes.

Trying to practice my "touching", I accepted his hand and let him lead me in the direction of his house in station heights.

I snickered a little bit. "As I recall, YOU were the one trying so hard to get ME. Am I allowed to tell him that?" the look he gave me was that of a fellow conspirator.

"Sure, if you think it will help. Hey, who knows, he MIGHT actually be polite" he snorted.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, Axel holding my hand. I tried acting casual about it, but I was hyper-aware of the skin contact and once I almost panicked. I kept having to think to myself practice makes perfect, I need to get used to it.

When we reached his house, he took a deep breath (I did too) and he opened the door, leading me in.

"Dad, we're home" he called out, tension obvious in his voice.

For a place owned by two male college students, the house was not only in good shape, it was very clean. No clutter, trash, I wouldn't have guessed two college kids lived here. The place was traditional, but not overbearingly so. The house itself gave a comforting feeling. . . until I saw the man sitting in the chair in the living room.

He was in a business suit, wearing the finest gold watch. He positively screamed wealthy upper-class. I looked at what I was wearing: a pair of flare jeans, and one of my nicer t-shirts. This man would not like me; and that's the impression I got when I managed to bring myself to look at his face. Set in the most terrifying glare, I shrank behind Axel a bit. The man was truly terrifying. While he never stopped glaring at his father, Axel noticed my action and rubbed the back of my hand gently.

I noticed Demyx peek down at us from upstairs, being too terrified of the both of them to come down.

Axel's father spoke first, his deep voice making me jump a little

"You took your time getting here, son" his tone seethed with anger. "when I tell you to come, you show up. Quickly"

Axel was already shaking with what I assumed was anger. But I gave him credit for his self-control because he ignored what his father said and brought me closer to him.

"Dad. . this is Tai. My girlfriend" he stated it like he prepared for this battle and he didn't intend to give in.

"Hmph" his father replied "She looks like she is going to run out of here any second." He sounded satisfied, like he wanted me to do exactly that. but I inched myself slightly closer to Axel, proving to him that I didn't intend on running away. I got an encouraging hand squeeze from Axel before his father spoke again.

"Young lady, what exactly is your profession?" I'm sure he did it on purpose, but he made the question sound like he thought I was a whore. Knowing he wouldn't care for the temp job I had I answered him honestly,

"I'm a student at the university sir, I have no 'proffession' yet." I surprised myself. I didn't stammer at all when I talked to him. He smiled a knowing smile that succeeded in freaking me out more.

"Aside from delivering pizza that is. A suiting job for someone of your. . . stature" by that of course, he meant that my income was nothing on his and that somehow made me inferior.

I forced myself to smile "Of course its just a temporary position sir, my real aim is to become a doctor" _of sorts_ I added in my head. Another encouraging squeeze from Axel.

Another grunt from the father.

"Would you mind giving my son and I some privacy? We have important matters to discuss." His words formed a question but I knew better. This man never "asked" for favors. I began to move to wait outside but Axel tightened his grip on my hand, not letting me leave.

"No dad, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Tai because whatever you have to say is NOT going to be about me and her because you have NO say in the matter." Axel must have known what his dad wanted to talk about and he was livid. His father stood, looming over me, he ignored his son.

"Young lady, leave so I may speak with my son in private." Axel let go of my hand and took me by the waist, pulling me even closer to him. Normally I'd have to concentrate to not be freaked out but his presence was comforting when compared to Axel's beast of a father.

"Uh, sorry sir. . ." I managed to say, despite my fear "it looks like I couldn't leave now if I wanted to"

I heard the sound of the slap before I felt it. All eyes were on the hand that hit me. Though I think it was a backhand. Either way, he had made his point and I clutched my cheek in pain and surprise. I was almost afraid to see Axel's expression, but I never saw it. He spun me to face him and transferred me to his other arm. Me, being the chicken that I was buried my face in his chest so I didn't have to watch his reaction. Hell, I barely heard it. But when he spoke, it chilled me to the bone

"If you EVER lay one hand on her again, I will KILL you" he growled at his father, and at that point, I think he could have too. I think he would have hit his dad if I wasn't there. Obviously my presence didn't help their apparently rocky relationship as it was. I didn't see what happened next, I just kept my face buried in his chest, afraid to look. Things were silent for a few seconds then I heard the front door slam. I kept hiding until Axel's touch made me too uncomfortable and I pushed away. I was afraid he would be upset but he laughed.

"Feeling better then?" he asked. I sent him a confused look

"Well, yeah but how did you know that?" he smiled

"When my old man was here, you didn't seem to mind the fact that I was holding your hand too much. I wonder. . ." I raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head, smiling wickedly.

His dad's hand must have left a mark because he saw the side of my face and got angry again.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't think he would do that. . . that's out of character, even for him." I noticed the clock just then.

"SHIT! I have to be gone for work already! I'm going to be late!" I turned to run to the shop but Axel grabed my wrist and pulled me to him before I could get anywhere.

"Meet me by the crack in the wall on market street when you get off work" he whispered to me.

"O-okay" I replied, anxious to not be late.

* * *

><p><strong>pira: okay, so. . . there it is: chapter four. i hope you all liked it~<strong>

**Tai: you know, family traits tend to transfer generations, should i be worried about Axel hitting me?**

**Axel: hey! he's not even my real dad! he's just my stepfather-**

**pira: *slaps Axel* shut up! quit giving things away!**

**Axel: ow pira, why do you like to hit me so much? it's not nice you know**

**Tai: *mutters* maybe because you deserve it?**

**Axel: what was that?**

**Tai: oh nothing~**

**pira: just some notes before i go- i know who his step-dad is, but Tai doesnt know his name. i wrote it down in the parallel im writing from Axel's perspective (gasp, ive said too much)**

**i want to extend my heartfelt thank you to Luxord's Xigbar who's lovely review gave me a much needed ego boost so thank you so much for your review :) it means a bunch**

**follow thier example and tell me what you thought please, i'd love to hear from you**

**and this might be my last update for a little bit. honestly im not sure if i like where this story goes from here, i need to get a friend to tell me what he thinks. so until next time, press that button at the bottom there :)**


	5. a note from pira

Author's notice

Hi guys, its pira here with some depressing news. I had a friend read what I had written beyond chapter four and he confirmed my suspicion that it was a piece of crap. As such, I'm basically re-writing the whole thing starting from chapter four. . . unfortunately, I don't quite have a plot yet. I have some ideas for chapters and everything but its only a vague list of generalities. I HAD written a solution to tai's little problem in what used to be chapter five but I decided that was a bit unrealistic so I'm thinking of another way.

And of course I recently found out I'm going out of country for a month and will have limited internet access at best. I pinky promise to at least have a plot idea before I go and perhaps several chapters worth of writing by the time I get back (hopefully) so please bear with me and don't loose hope


End file.
